


Hunger For You

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: 人类不喜欢Plomeek汤的味道，但是瓦肯人喜欢。





	Hunger For You

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Spock/Omega! Bones  
> 非常我流的ABO  
> OOC预警  
> （一点肉渣都没有hhhh）

　　Spock吸了吸鼻子。

　　这已经不是他第一次想要闻McCoy医生的味道了。

~~~

　　比如说他们第一次相遇的时候。

　　那时医生刚从传送台上走下来，Kirk舰长在和医生打招呼。医生是最后一位登舰的高级长官，而且他比规定的报道时间晚了半个小时。至于原因，显然是医生对传送设备的抵触心理。

　　在此之前，Spock已经看过McCoy医生的档案了，心理评估一栏的确写着“不适合深空任务”。但是接着Spock看到了医生的研究经历和服役记录，他抬起了眉毛。McCoy医生可以说是舰队这次五年探索任务的最佳CMO人选。Spock看着档案中的全息照片，想象着他们将在接下来的五年内一起工作，甚至有可能成为朋友。然后Spock的视线扫到了性别一栏。男性Omega。他继续向下看。信息素——空白？Spock微微皱起眉毛。性别和信息素的确是个人隐私，舰队也不会强制要求所有成员都上报这些资料，但是只公开性别却保密信息素……非常少见。

　　“老骨头，这位就是我的大副兼首席科学官，Spock先生！”Spock注意到舰长的声音比平时高了一度，语气难掩欣喜。接着Kirk转身对Spock说，“Spock，这是Leonard McCoy医生，我们接下来五年里的CMO。”

　　“你怎么没告诉我你的大副是瓦肯人，Jim？”医生露出一个友好的微笑，然后踮了踮脚。他朝Spock伸出手，接着像是突然想起了什么，又把胳膊放下了。“瞧我这记性，瓦肯人不喜欢肢体接触对吧？很高兴认识你，Spock中校。”

　　和往常一样，Spock双手背在身后挺直腰背，点了点头，“我亦如此，医生。”

　　他是个Omega，Spock看着正在和Scott先生握手的McCoy心里想着。他看上去……甚至有些瘦弱。当然，这与医生的性别无关。经过几百年的发展，这种ABO性别的刻板印象已经完全消除了。Alpha，Beta和Omega之间存在的只有生理上的区别。但是Spock有种不合逻辑的担心，医生该如何在深空中的无数未知危险中生存下来。或许是出于他身为Alpha本能地对Omega产生的保护心理，这是Spock所能想到最符合逻辑的理由了。

　　在他们准备离开传送室的时候，医生和舰长肩并肩走在Spock的前面。舰长曾向Spock提起过，这位CMO是他学院时期的好友。接着医生脚下似乎绊到了什么，身体向前倾倒，不过他很快就找回了平衡。而同一时刻，在Spock可以阻止自己之前，他伸出一条胳膊从后面环住了医生的腰。Spock有些发愣，他不确定该说些什么，才不会冒犯到自己未来的同事。他能感觉到医生绷紧了身子，而一旁的Kirk舰长好笑地看着两人。

　　“呃，Spock先生。”首先出声的人是医生，“我想你可以放开我了。我更想独自走路，谢谢。”

　　Spock立即回过神，医生的后背正贴着他的前胸。Spock不由自主地吸了一口气，只有干净衣物和香皂的味道。他放开了手。

~~~

　　再如他和医生剑拔弩张的时候。

　　Spock和医生的关系其实并不像很多船员所想的那样水火不容，经过几个月的相处，Spock的确能理解Kirk舰长为什么会和McCoy医生成为交心的朋友。在某种程度上来说，他和医生也是朋友，或者如舰长所说，他们是“frienemy（友敌）”。平心而论，Spock其实很享受与医生的言语争锋。和与舰长下棋一样，需要灵活的思维和迅速的反应，只是有时候舰长的棋路是可以推测的，医生的想法Spock却永远都无法预料。

　　不过有的时候，Spock则不那么喜欢与医生争论。哪怕只有一次，他希望他的逻辑足以说服医生，能够让医生妥协。尽管他知道，如果医生真的妥协的话，他可能会感到有些失望。

　　“医生，我想不用我提醒你，我的职位在你之上，在舰长不能履行职务时，你应听从我的命令。”Spock向后撤了半步，医生离得太近了。他能清楚地看到医生紧锁的眉头，以及眼睛下面的黑眼圈，看上去累到了极点。

　　“该死的，那是因为舰长现在下落不明！”McCoy怒声吼道。看到Spock想要绕过他继续前进，McCoy挡在了Spock身前，“他可能身受重伤，甚至有生命危险。身为Jim的医生，我必须下去找他。”

　　“你的担忧我可以理解，但是自从舰长失去联系，也就是超过四十八小时之前，你没有进行过任何休息。这个星球的情况非常复杂，鉴于你现在的状态，我不能派你下去。”

　　“你理解？！他是我的朋友，Spock。”McCoy更加恼火了，用两只手夸张地比划着，“见鬼，他也是你的朋友！你怎么可以这么镇定？”

　　“因此我将带队在星球表面进行搜寻工作。实际上，浪费时间的人是你，医生。”

　　McCoy瞠目结舌地看着Spock，接着他闭上双眼，做了个深呼吸。片刻之后，他轻声说道，“Spock，求你了。”

　　Spock暗暗叹了口气，“McCoy医生，请回你的宿舍休息，这是命令。”现有证据表明，这颗星球和他们之前的扫描结果存在很大出入。医生现在的状态无法应对各种突发情况。而且……他不能百分百保障医生的安全。

　　“你知道吗Spock，有时候我真的很想一拳打在你那张冷漠无情的脸上！”Spock看着医生的眼睛。通常情况下，那双眼睛总是能够表达医生的情绪，无论是愉悦，悲伤，惊讶，或是恼怒。但是现在，医生只是冷冰冰地望着他。

　　Spock低下了头，“如果能够给你安慰——我将尽自己最大的努力找回舰长。”

　　“……我去医疗湾待命。”说着McCoy医生便抬起脚步准备离开了。医生侧身经过Spock的时候，Spock能够闻到他身上汗水的咸味。

　　Spock很想告诉医生，他并不是冷漠无情，瓦肯人不是没有情感，只是选择不去表露。他同样在担心舰长的安危，同时也在担心医生的身体状况。

　　但是他没有回头，只是朝传送室，朝与医生相反的方向走去。

~~~

　　当然，危险与奇遇并不是每天都有的经历。大体上讲，他们的日常生活和普通上班族没有本质上的区别。绘制星图，探索新星系并记录研究未知生物，与新文明第一次接触，或者充当联邦大使的“司机”，为殖民地运输补给品……

　　即便如此，Spock发现他与医生最经常见面的地点，不是他偶尔弹琴的那间娱乐室，也不是医生时常无故拜访的舰桥，而是医疗湾。并不是说Spock总会受伤生病。他从不像那些毛躁的少尉们一样，粗心大意鲁莽冒失。浪费医疗湾的资源是不合逻辑的（“我可以躲开的，你往枪口上撞干嘛？”“相比大副，星舰的医疗人员更加珍——”“闭嘴，Spock！McCoy呼叫企业号，当前坐标两人准备传送……”）。

　　比如说现在，Spock躺在病床上，医生正挥舞着三录仪给他体检。Spock又吸了吸鼻子。是McCoy常用的须后乳混着消毒液的味道。

　　Spock莫名感到有些挫败，他认识医生已经两年八个月五天十四小时十六分钟了，他依然不知道医生的信息素是什么味道。医生从来没有释放过自己的信息素，甚至从来没有发过情。至少Spock从未见过他发情的样子。

　　Spock注意到自己的心率好像变快了一点，不过医生正专注地在PADD上写着什么，没有发现他的异常。Spock甚至能看到McCoy贴在脖子上的抑制贴。

　　前些日子Spock在与舰长下棋的时候，他曾提到过这一话题。

　　“你为什么想知道，Spock？”

　　Spock尽量不让舰长毫不意外的样子影响自己，平静地说，“只是出于好奇。”仿佛害怕对方不相信似的，他又加上一句，“以及对医生的关心。”

　　 “我相信他会对你的关心表达感激。” 舰长弯起嘴角，似乎被逗乐了。 “老骨头的信息素……总之是一种非常独特的味道。如果你真的想知道的话，还是直接去问他吧。” 舰长皱了皱眉毛，“不过我建议你谨慎措辞。在这一点上，老骨头可能会有些敏感。”

　　舰长的回答只让Spock更加好奇了。究竟什么样的味道会让心口如一的医生变得如此……害羞避闪？

　　“Spock？”McCoy医生的声音把Spock拉回了现实。

　　他抬起头，注意到医生正好奇地盯着自己。他从床上坐直身子，清了清喉咙，“体检结束了吗？”

　　“舰队的体检结束了。”McCoy把PADD放到一边，“但是我的还没完。”

　　Spock抬起眉毛，“任何我需要注意的问题？”

　　“不，体检结果来看你非常健康。但是……你最近总是心不在焉，Spock。”

　　“我向你保证，医生，我的工作效率没有变化。”

　　McCoy抱着胳膊，“绝对有什么事在烦扰你，Spock，我真的很担心。就连刚刚体检的时候，你也在发呆。”

　　“瓦肯人从不发呆。”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，一脸“我才不信你的鬼话”的表情。“你可以告诉我任何事。你知道的，医患保密协议什么的。”

　　Spock叹了口气，他知道McCoy从来不会轻易放弃。“我在想……”Spock看着McCoy眼中的担忧与关心，然后低下了头。“你的信息素是什么味道。”

　　接着是一阵沉默。Spock没有足够的勇气去看McCoy的表情。

　　“就这个？”并没有Spock意料中的怒火，McCoy的声音只是有些意外。“你这几天一直在想的就是这个？”

　　“是的。”Spock不是很想回答，但否认事实是不合逻辑的。

　　McCoy摇了摇头，低声嘟囔着，“每次我以为我对你足够了解了，你却总能出乎我的意料。”他的声音很小，但Spock还是听到了。

　　“你愿意告诉我吗？”

　　McCoy一只手揉了揉头发，“我想……会吧？不然因为某个大副的好奇心没有得到满足，导致舰船出什么意外，这样的责任我可担不起。”

　　Spock抬起眉毛作为回应。

　　“好吧，”McCoy摸了摸脖子上的抑制贴，“只要你保证不嘲笑我。”

　　“我为什么要这样做？”Spock不解地皱起眉毛。

　　“没有人知道这到底是什么味道。但很多人都觉得……不好闻。”说着McCoy揭掉了那个小圆片。

　　McCoy一定在定期服用抑制剂，信息素的味道很淡，有些人甚至可能会忽略。Spock站起身，低头在医生脖子间嗅了嗅。清香辛辣的草本味道。

　　是Plomeek汤的味道。

　　“McCoy医生，这其实是Plomeek汤的味道。人类无法接受瓦肯菜肴的味道，这是可以理解的。” Spock又闻了闻。这次靠得更近了，他的嘴巴离McCoy的腺体不过几厘米。

　　“怪不得其他人都讨厌这个味道。”

　　“我不讨厌。” Spock深吸了一口气。

　　McCoy立即后退了一步，然后挺直腰背。“好了Spock，你的体检结束了。现在赶紧滚出去。”

　　明明体温升高的是他自己，Spock不知道为什么脸色发红的人是McCoy。

~~~

　　Spock发现他会忍不住盯着McCoy医生看。

　　今天早晨在餐厅，直到医生满脸通红端着没动几口的餐盘离开，Spock才恍然大悟，他刚才一直在看医生。甚至之前好几天都是这样。比如说他们一起在实验室进行研究的时候，或者是早晨在简报室开会的时候，以及医生来舰桥和舰长聊天的时候。

　　准确的说，Spock心想，他盯的是McCoy医生脖子上被衣领遮住的抑制贴。这时他才注意到自己面前摆的是Plomeek汤，而他似乎没什么胃口了。

　　他想不明白自己为什么会有这样的举动，也不知道该如何停下。他只希望这不会影响他和医生的人际交往。

　　老实说，Spock真的很享受McCoy医生作为朋友的陪伴。医生会在他研究遇到瓶颈时提出专业的建议，会在他不理解某个人类习俗时调侃着耐心解释，当然，也会在和他意见相左时与他争论。在他加入舰队之前，他没有想到他会收获友谊，更想不到会遇到舰长和医生这样的朋友。

　　可是现在，他似乎喜欢上了这个味道。他父亲可能会告诉他，对某种味道的迷恋是不合逻辑的。但是Spock只有一半的瓦肯血统。而且瓦肯人也从不说谎，更别说是对自己说谎了。他之前从未想过Plomeek汤的味道会如此让人着迷。

　　最重要的是，Spock不知道让他产生这种感觉的，是Plomeek汤的味道，还是McCoy医生信息素的味道。

　　Spock花了好几天进行长时间的冥想，但他依然没有得到答案。

　　于是他只能继续盯着McCoy医生看。

　　所以那晚的宴会上，Spock立即就注意到了McCoy医生的不对劲。

　　一开始的时候，一切都很正常。联邦与这颗星球的贸易协议刚刚达成，他们受邀参加在星球表面举行的庆祝宴。

　　Spock一直都不是很喜欢出席这样的场合。他更希望能够留在船上值班，而不是和政客们进行毫无意义的客套和寒暄。但是几乎每一次，舰长都会强烈要求他和医生的陪同。不过这样的话，如果出现任何意外，他可以第一时间到场解决。或者就像医生所说，“总要有人看着Jim不去惹麻烦。”

　　而且……蓝色军礼服真的很衬医生的眼睛。Spock不知道为什么自己之前没有注意到如此显而易见的事实。

　　医生站在宴会厅的一角，旁边是一位当地的医生。在其他人眼里，他们和这里的多数人都一样，在热切地聊天。但是Spock注意到医生在不停地擦汗，而且脚下有些不稳。

　　很奇怪。如果他没有记错的话，医生今晚只喝了两杯酒，还达不到醉酒的程度。Spock内心暗暗皱眉，一边给联邦大使讲述企业号上个月的“有趣冒险”。

　　Spock再次抬头朝医生的方向望去时，他只看到医生离开的身影。他决定采取行动。

　　“很抱歉，大使，我认为我的船员需要我的帮助，请恕我失陪。”然后Spock就追了出去。

　　Spock是在宴会厅外面的花园里找到医生的。医生倒在长椅上，军礼服的领口已经被解开。

　　“McCoy医生？”Spock走近了些，空气中花香四溢，但还有一丝Spock非常熟悉的瓦肯气味。

　　“你怎么在这儿？”McCoy有些慌张地站起身，脚下趔趄了一下，看上去马上就要摔倒。

　　Spock立即扶了上去，他发现医生的体温比平时高了许多。“你还好吗，医生？”

　　“如果连你都能看出来，那我一定很不好了。”McCoy轻声笑了。

　　Spock皱起眉毛，如果事实正如Spock推测的那样，他想不到为什么医生还有功夫开玩笑。

　　回避事实是不合逻辑的。“你发情了？”这并不是个疑问句。

　　医生想要将Spock推开，但是他一点劲也使不上。“这和你有什么关系？！”

　　Spock在很久之前就明白了，当医生不想讲道理的时候，最好不要与他争论，于是他说道，“医生，你是否忘记服——”

　　“你觉得我会蠢到忘记自己的发情期？” McCoy似乎更加恼火了。Spock不确定McCoy脸上的红晕是因为偏高的体温还是怒意。或许二者都有。

　　Spock的回应是扬起眉毛。

　　“他们的酒……该死的，一定是这里的酒。酒中的某个成分让抑制剂失效了。”说着McCoy烦躁地扯了扯衣领。

　　医生的脖子上还贴着抑制贴，但似乎完全失去了作用。Spock忍不住吸了口气。

　　 “你——你刚刚是在咽口水？”

　　Spock很想低下头，不去看McCoy医生的蓝眼睛，可是他根本移不开视线。“很抱歉，医生。你的信息素……我没想到对我会有如此大的影响。”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，熟悉的动作甚至让Spock感到有点欣慰。“得了吧，Spock，你像看到骨头的狗一样盯着我看已经快一个星期了。”然后McCoy弯着嘴角说道，“你只要问就行了，Spock。说不定我会答应的。”

　　有一瞬间，Spock甚至以为自己是在做梦。“我可以吻你吗？”

　　McCoy愣了一下，低声嘟囔，“没想到你会是这么浪漫的类型。”

　　Spock知道他很可能会遭到拒绝，他尽可能地挺直腰背，“医生，如果你不——”

　　Spock的话很快就被McCoy堵回去了。不过是被McCoy的嘴巴字面意思地堵回去的。

　　结果这个吻持续的时间有些过长了，因为他们分开的时候，McCoy不停地喘着粗气。“去你宿舍还是去我宿舍？”

　　Spock拿出通讯器的速度不能更快了。

~~~

　　传送室当值的技师没有注意到两人的反常。如果Spock还有心思的话，他会提醒那个少尉值班时间请勿发呆。

　　但是Spock全部注意力都放在McCoy医生身上。医生因为刚才的吻有些发肿的嘴唇，额前被汗水打湿的头发，以及越来越浓郁的Plomeek汤气味。

　　值得庆幸的是，医生的宿舍离得不算远。不出五分钟，Spock就把McCoy压在了床上。

　　“医生，我将临时标记你。”

　　“Leonard，Spock。鉴于我们接下来要做的事情，我想你可以叫我Leonard。”

　　Spock低下头，在医生颈间那一小块皮肤上落下一个轻吻，但是在他咬下去之前，Leonard伸出一只手放在了Spock的胸口。

　　Spock向后撤了一点，让自己能够看清他的脸。“Leonard？”Spock不得不提醒自己瓦肯人不会乞求。

　　“你要是敢成结，我就阉了你！”虽然Leonard现在的样子很没有说服力，但Spock还是听出了威胁的语气。接着Leonard将脑袋侧到一边，给Spock腾出更多的空间。

　　Spock所能做的，只有用力咬破那个诱人的腺体。

~~~

　　当他进入Leonard身体的时候，他终于知道他之前一直想不透的情感是什么了。是一种饥饿感。想要标记Leonard、成为他的Alpha的饥饿感。

~~~

　　“先说好了，这不代表我们以后就不吵架了，知道吗？” Leonard半个身子都压在Spock身上，他的声音还有些嘶哑。

　　Spock抑制住了想要微笑的冲动。

　　或许他可以约Leonard明天一起吃晚餐，Spock心想。

**Author's Note:**

> 我能说我写的时候一直脑补Plomeek汤是螺蛳粉味的吗？？
> 
> 似乎和我最开始的脑洞完全不一样了 hhhhh  
> 本来不想写发情的，但是又觉得老骨头不发情的话，Spock可能永远都不会开窍了
> 
> 为什么不写 Spock的信息素呢  
> 因为我想不到什么味道最合适
> 
> 对不起我写的好辣鸡啊 orz


End file.
